


Discrimination

by Ophelia Coelridge (daemonluna)



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-02-26
Updated: 2001-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daemonluna/pseuds/Ophelia%20Coelridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray and Ray discuss Ray's relationship with Fraser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discrimination

"So."

"So."

One Ray fidgeted. The other restrained a smirk. Aw, to hell with it, he decided, and went ahead and smirked anyhow.

"So, you and Benny, you're... you know."

"Yeah. We're you-know." Ray Kowalski said deadpan, watching Ray out of the corner of his eye. "And you're, uh, okay with that?"

"Don't get me wrong, I still think you got no fashion sense, Kowalski. And what'd you do to your hair, stick your head under a weed-whacker? And--"

"Hey, do not knock the hair, understand? My hair is good. My hair is greatness. My hair is up--"

"Yeah, up's one word for it. Yeah, I'm okay with it. Okay? He's my friend and... I don't get it, but I'm okay with it."

"Well. Good."

"Yeah. Good."

There was a pause. The pause stretched out into an uncomfortable silence.

"So," Vecchio said awkwardly. "Is Benny still still tracking stuff by smell?"

"Man, he does that to you, too? Is that some sort of freakish Canadian thing or what? I mean, you never see the Ice Queen sticking her nose in strange and bizarre--and possibly disgusting--places."

"And the thank-you-kindlys..."

"And holding doors. What is it with him and holding doors?"

"And that thing he does with his tongue--"

"Yeah... that thing he does with his tongue," Kowalski agreed, smirk back full-force.

"You mean--oh, eww! Stop right there, Stanley, I do not need any of the... the... the sordid details!"

"You started it. And don't call me Stanley," he added, elbow slipping out into the other Ray's ribs.

"Ow! Hey!" Vecchio rubbed his side, eyed Kowalski malignantly, and punched him in the shoulder. Not too hard, but hard enough.

"Stop that! Do you know what that is?"

"What?"

"Gay-bashing," Ray said smugly, and punched Ray in the shoulder.

"Ow! Well you know what that was?"

"What?"

"Straight-bashing," Vecchio said, elbowing Kowalski while his guard was down. "There. Now we're even."

"You're a freak, you know that?" Ray said companionably.

"Oh, look who's talking..."


End file.
